Los sueños si se hacen realidad
by kaminari-dono
Summary: Si el chico de tus sueños te propusiera ir con el...te negarías? Oneshot Nejix? Entra y usa tu imaginación...


Hola! Queridos lectores! Aquí esta kaminari-dono con sus delirios...y en este caso es un lemon jjojojoo (yo y mi mente perversa) bueno los invito a leer y les pido por favor que sigan leyendo "Memorias de una kunoichi" ya que ahí tambien habrá lemon, pero una cosa si les aseguró no será parecido a este...su no, todavía aun mejor jiijiijiji

Notas: Antes que nada quiero decirles que en este oneshot Neji tiene mas de 20 años (cuantos? Quien sabe)

Pareja: Neji x ¿? Se los dejo de tarea, pero invito a todas las fans de Neji a que usen su imaginación jejeje

Ahora si! Disfruten del fic (a solas jejejejje)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOS SUEÑOS SI SE HACEN REALIDAD

Una tarde calurosa de verano se encontraba un chico entrenando bajo el sol resplandeciente, su nombre es Hyuuga Neji, perteneciente al clan de línea sucesoria más importante de konoha...el chico es considerado un genio, debido a su gran talento...pero esa tarde en especial, alguien lo observaba, oculta tras un árbol...una chica...una chica que lo miraba con gran devoción, admiración y deseo...observaba como la camisa del chico se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor, marcando sus pectorales y resaltando su espalda ancha.

De pronto el chico paró su entrenamiento, levantando su mano derecha para quitarse el sudor que le caía desde la frente resbalándose por todo su rostro. Pero era tanto el calor, que decidió quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

-_Que calor! Estoy agotado de tanto entrenar..._.- dice el chico empezando a caminar y acercándose a cierto árbol – _y creo que solo me quedan fuerzas para estar con una chica..._

La chica se sorprende, y solo pasa un pensamiento por su cabeza: Es imposible engañar al genio Hyuuga

Neji se acerca y dice: _-Niña...Quieres venir conmigo?_

La chica lo mira a los ojos y muy sonrojada le contesta: _-Claro... me encantaría_

Neji toma con la mano izquierda su camisa y se la pone al hombro y la mano derecha se la ofrece a la chica, la cual la toma muy apenada y todavía sin creer lo que estaba pasando, siente que está en el paraíso...

Comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a una casa, entran y el dice: _- Me esperas? Quiero tomar un baño_

La chica solo asiente con la cabeza, viendo como el se dirige al baño. Y minutos después se ve salir vapor...entonces la chica se acerca y ve como hay un pequeño hoyito en la puerta y mira por el...pero para su desgracia no se ve nada, solo se ve el vapor y su cabello castaño obscuro moviéndose de un lado a otro...la chica se siente frustrada...pero de repente se escuchan pasos y la chica no sabe que hacer...se abre la puerta tan precipitadamente que hace que la chica se caiga quedando frente a la puerta con las piernas abiertas dejando ver su ropa interior (traía minifalda)

Entonces Neji sale del baño tan solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura...mira a la chica y se le cae la toalla dejando ver su cuerpo por completo y su miembro que empieza a erguirse por ver a la chica en esa posición.

La chica lo ve sorprendida, ya que piensa que como puede ser posible que el se excite con ella...entonces empiezan a pasar miles de pensamientos pervertidos por su cabeza...y...

Neji grita: _-Baka! Manchaste el suelo, ahora tendré que limpiarlo_ – se pone de rodillas frente a la chica y coloca sus manos en las piernas de ella y las va deslizando lentamente hacia la entrepierna y dice: -_Mira que sucia estas- _mirando la ropa interior de la chica completamente húmeda, entonces comienza a quitársela muy lentamente, levanta la cabeza mira a la chica fijamente y le dice: -_sabes que ahora voy a tener que limpiarlo no?_

La chica lo mira sorprendida y apenada y contesta: -Perdón, no quise molestarte

Neji sonríe...y comienza a bajar la cabeza...la chica siente la respiración del joven en su vagina y el le dice: -_No paras de ensuciar, sigue saliendo esto...mejor voy a tratar de que pare...- _el chico saca la lengua lentamente y comienza a lamer con la puntita de la misma...lame...y lame...y de pronto para...mira fijamente a la chica y empieza a quitarle la falda, la blusa y el sostén...entonces coloca su mano derecha en uno de los senos, aprieta un poco, mientras le sonríe...y con la mano izquierda acaricia la vagina de la chica...luego aprieta más el seno y lo comienza a mover en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y se acerca a lamerlo sensualmente, tiernamente y cuando termina deja un pequeño hilito de saliva y nota que la chica está completamente excitada y empieza a lamerle las piernas, para excitarla mas...le aprieta el trasero y pregunta: -_Esto es mío? _– la chica muy roja le contesta: _-Si...es solamente tuyo... _–Neji vuelve a sonreír, se acerca al rostro de la chica y le dice: -_Creo que ya estas lista _– el agarra su miembro y lo coloca sobre la vagina de la joven y empieza a frotarlo, pero no lo introduce...y dice: _- Creo que faltó algo _– toma la mano de la chica y la coloca en su miembro diciendo: _-No solo tu tienes derecho a gozar _ -La chica afirma con la cabeza y empieza a acariciar suavemente su miembro, acercándose y depositando un beso en la puntita...luego saca la lengua y comienza a lamerlo muy lentamente...

_-Eres muy buena haciendo esto...ya no puedo esperar mas _ - dice Neji tomando a la joven y apoyándola contra el suelo, la penetra lo más dentro posible...ella gime de mucho placer y sigue sin creer lo que está sucediendo con el hombre de sus sueños.

El se concentra para no correrse dentro de la chica...pero se deja llevar...y toma las piernas de la joven poniéndolas en sus hombros...y la penetra lo más y más dentro posible...tanto, que termina eyaculando dentro de ella...

Los dos muy cansados se recuestan, jadeando mucho...se miran a los ojos...el se levanta y toma la mano de la chica poniéndola en su miembro y dice: _Creo que todavía queda un poco _–la chica comienza a acariciarlo hasta que se corre y todo cae en su cara.

Luego ya agotados, se dan un beso y se abrazan diciéndose palabras tiernas...después caen presa del cansancio y se van quedando dormidos, mirándose con cara de felicidad uno al otro.

Fin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hay hay hay! Hace calor aquí! (llamen a los bomberos)

Les gustó? Por favor dejen reviews! Quiero saber su opinión!

Sumary: Si el chico de tus sueños te propusiera ir con el...te negarías? Oneshot Nejix? Entra y usa tu imaginación...


End file.
